Always A Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: On Mavis and Johnny's wedding day, the suits of armor comfort Mavis and let her know that they're always there for her, along with her family.


**I've been kicking around this idea for a bit and finally, with encouragement from newbienovelistRD, decided to write it. A huge thank you to newbienovelistRD for her encouraging words. :)**

 **Hotel Transylvania 1 and 2 belong to Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation. I own nothing. This story does contain some movie spoilers. :)**

* * *

 **Always A Protector**

It was a big day at the hotel as Mavis and Johnny were getting married and everything was ready and there were still a few hours before the ceremony.

Johnny was adjusting his tuxedo jacket when one of the many suits of armor that guarded the hotel came up to him. "Johnny, may I speak with you?" He asked.

"Sure, dude," said Johnny.

The suit of armor saw they were alone and he looked at the young man. "Johnny, I know how much Mavis cares about you, but I need to know, would you ever do anything to hurt Mavis?" He asked.

Johnny was a bit surprised by the question, but noticed how the suit of armor had the same protective note in his voice that the young man knew Dracula used when it came to Mavis. "I'd never hurt Mavis in any way," he said to the suit of armor. "I love her very much and would protect her with my life."

He noticed how the suit of armor relaxed its stiff posture when he said that. "I'm glad to hear that," he said honestly.

Johnny then was curious. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I've been curious about something. I know you guys are used for security, but I've been getting the feeling that you're more than that," he said. "Are you guys also like…Mavis' guardians too? Like you guard her just like Dracula does?"

The suit of armor let out a bit of a breath. "Yes," he said. "We are and have been so for years since her mother died. And when she was growing up, we often had to scare away any human children that would come to the hotel to try and hurt Mavis when they found out she was a vampire."

The suit of armor then paused and then chuckled. "In a way, we grew almost as protective of Mavis as Lord Dracula is of her," he said before looking around again. "Don't tell anyone this, but while we were her guardians, Mavis also saw us as playmates and someone she could talk to when she was younger and as she grew older. She eventually started calling us her uncles, since we had known her ever since she was little."

Johnny smiled at the story. "I'll take good care of Mavis and protect her just as her father and you guys have done for so long," he solemnly promised.

The suit of armor nodded. "You might not be a monster, Johnny," he said. "But you are the first human to be approved of by us as worthy of Mavis."

Griffin then came up to them. "Hey, Johnny. The ceremony's about to start," he said.

"Thanks, Griffin," said the young man before he took a deep breath and smiled before he took his place and Griffin took his seat in the audience, all eagerly waiting for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

Mavis was about to take her place in the wedding procession for when the ceremony officially started, but she was looking a bit sad and nervous. She then glanced around and noticed the suit of armor nearby and slipped away from the procession and into the empty hallway, going up to the suit of armor, who turned his head her way when he saw her coming.

Seeing her face expression, the suit of armor held his arms open and caught Mavis as she hugged him hard, sniffling a bit. He began gently rocking her to calm her down, not saying anything yet, but just letting her wordlessly know he was there for her.

"Uncle, I'm a little scared," she said, hugging him harder.

He continued to rock her. "Don't be," he said gently. "Johnny is a good human and he'll treat you well."

"I know that," she told him. "But, what about any children Johnny and I have? They'll be half-monster. What if no one but me and Johnny accept them?"

She was almost in tears now and the suit of armor gently tilted up her face with one metal hand. "Mavis, you'll not only have Johnny, but you'll also have me as well to protect you and your children," he promised her.

"Really?" She asked hopefully. "You'll protect them like you did me when I was younger?"

He nodded. "I'll be their protective great-uncle," he said. "You can count on it."

She smiled, feeling better now. "Thanks, Uncle," she said and hugged him again.

He gently kissed her forehead affectionately and then gently nudged her toward where the ceremony was taking place just as the music began to play. She felt a bit nervous again, but then took a deep breath and smiled, readiness and confidence filling her.

And it was thanks to the suits of armor, her loving, protective uncles.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
